Little Black Converse
by pocketstars
Summary: L'histoire de Cendrillon remanié à la sauce glee. Traduction
1. Chapter 1

Eh bien c'est parti, je me lance à mon tour et vous apporte une nouvelle fanfiction sur le couple Faberry :)

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est une traduction et que le texte original ne m'appartient pas et qu'il a été écrit par RUMad sous le même titre. Et que oui j'ai eu l'accord pour le traduire ainsi que faire des changements à l'histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira :)

Ps : Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première traduction alors faite pas trop attention aux fautes d'orthographe et tout le reste.

* * *

"Quinnie attend! Juste une minute" cria Judy à sa fille tandis que celle-ci tentait de s'enfuir rapidement par la porte d'entrée.

"Maman, je vais être en retard" essaya-t-elle de s'excuser.

"Regarde-toi" soupira sa mère "Quand vas-tu faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux?"

"Tu ma déjà convaincu d'enlever mon piercing au nez, alors je vais garder mes cheveux roses. Je peux y aller maintenant?"

"C'est du gâchis, tu devrais prendre un peu plus soin de ton apparence" dit-elle irritée, en continuant d'ignorer ce que sa fille disait.

"Je dois y aller" soupira Quinn en se tirant loin de sa mère.

Elle réussit finalement à atteindre la porte d'entrée et se glissa dehors, en évitant une nouvelle confrontation.

...

Elle errait dans la cour pour rejoindre son meilleur ami Kurt, en essayant de faire abstraction de toutes ces affiches collées un peu partout dans celle-ci. Affiches pour leur bal de promo. Elle et Kurt avait déjà décidé qu'ils n'iraient pas.

Les affiches la rendaient malade. Elle trouvait ce rituel stupide. "Qui s'en soucie?" Pensa-t-elle "... tout le monde évidemment "

"Si je vois encore une affiche sur ce fichu bal je vais vomir" souffla-t-elle quand elle eut atteint son meilleur amis.

Kurt roula des yeux "Autant rentrer chez toi tout de suite parce qu'il y en a partout" Il n'était pas stupide, il savait pourquoi tous ceci la rendaient malade. C'était les mêmes raisons, qui le rendaient malade lui aussi.

Elle laissa son regard voyager sur la cour, tout le monde parlait avec enthousiasme de l'événement qui allait avoir lieu. Y compris une certaine personne qui a toujours su attirer son attention, Rachel Berry, la capitaine des Cheerios. Quelle putain de cliché de tombée amoureuse de la fille la plus populaire du lycée mais aussi de la seule personne qui ne sait pas que vous existez.

"Sommes-nous les deux seules personnes à ne pas y aller?" Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui n'iraient pas au bal.

"Plus de pouvoir pour nous" Vous voyez, Kurt était contre le bal pour beaucoup de raisons, l'une d'elles étant je cite : " C'est un événement social qui entoure un concours de popularité et cette organisation en entière est complètement ridicule"

"Ouais, plus de pouvoir pour nous" Reprit sèchement Quinn. Comment pourraient-ils faire un blocus, ils n'étaient que deux. C'est complètement ridicule. Ce n'est pas à eux deux qu'ils arriveront à faire annulée tous les futurs bals de promo. De plus personne ne les remarquerait.

Leur protestation silencieuse était donc ... inutile.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'ils protestaient contre ce concourt de popularité. Non, la vrai raison c'est que personne ne les avait invités à ce fichu bal. Ils étaient tous les deux gay (évidemment, il était un peu plus évident qu'elle que Kurt l'était) et ils savaient que s'ils se présentaient tous les deux au bal avec un partenaire du même sexe qu'eux (encore fallait-il réussir à en trouver un), ils seraient des cibles, pour l'équipe de football et les Cheerios, pour le reste de leur temps à McKinley.

Vous pourriez alors demander pourquoi n'y vont-ils pas l'un avec l'autre, mais se serait alors les obliger à s'intégrer et ça ils ne le voulaient pas, ils ne voulaient pas se cachait. C'était un autre signe de protestation.

Quinn fut arraché de ses pensées quand elle entendit crier de l'autre côté de la cour.

"Rachel! Rach"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Finn?" Cassa Rachel en se détournant de ses amis pour regarder dans la direction du grand garçon.

"Tu voudrais plutôt être laide ou salope?" Quel genre de question était-ce? Finn était vraiment la définition du mot idiot. Tout le monde savait qu'il courait après Rachel, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait attirer son attention ... ni d'aucunes autres filles d'ailleurs.

"Laide" décida-t-elle assez rapidement.

"Laide comme un chien? Qui voudrait te regarder alors?" Se moqua-t-il, ses copains de football autour de lui riant comme des attardés.

"Heureusement pour moi pas toi, Finn" Répondit-elle avec désinvolture avant de passer devant lui et de partager un fou rire avec les quatre Cheerios qui la suivaient sur la mine déconfite du garçon face à son rejet.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène ... sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Kurt.

...

Plus tard en début de soirée, Quinn se trouvait en train de dîner avec ses parents. Sa mère était assise sur sa gauche à une extrémité de la table et son père à sa droite à l'autre bout.

Pour le plus grand malheur de Quinn, sa sœur n'habitant plus ici et étant la seule enfant assise à cette table, la conversation tournait autour de … vous l'aviez deviné : elle et le bal de promo. Bal qui avait lieu ce même soir et dont elle n'irait pas. Voilà de quoi parlaient ses parents. Elle aurait ri si elle n'était pas si écœurait et irritait.

Elle ne pouvait pas y échapper à l'école et elle n'y échappera pas à la maison. Elle poussa pour la centième fois un de ses petits pois autour de son assiette pendant que son père et sa mère étaient partis dans une conversation chargée de nostalgie.

"Ce n'est pas grave si on ne t'a pas invité au bal Quinnie. Il ne faut pas te rendre malade pour ça" Déclara Judy avant de reporter son attention sur sa nourriture.

"Quand nous étions au bal" a commencé son père "il y avait des filles qui n'y allé pas, tu te souviens chérie?"

"Oui, je me souviens, par exemple, cette jeune fille dans un fauteuil roulant"

"C'était une fille très gentille" ajouta Russell.

"Oui, elle l'était. Et personne ne la invité" Quinn ne faisait qu'écouter, elle ne disait rien et laissait juste ses parents ce souvenir puis radoter encore et encore, "Puis il y avait cette fille qui ne voulait pas y aller mais je pense qu'elle s'est avéré être schizophrène, bien sûr, nous ne le savions pas à l'époque"

"Il y avait cette fille aussi qui avait le syndrome de la tourette dans notre lycée. Évidement allé comprendre pourquoi elle n'est pas venu au bal" Judy étouffa son rire pendant une seconde avant que Russell ne se mette lui aussi à rire en encourageant sa femme.

Quinn savait, qu'ils se moquaient aussi d'elle en rigolant de cette fille. Ils la regardaient comme s'il y avait quelque chose de mal en elle. Ils la regardaient de la même manière qu'ils devaient regarder ces filles à leur époque.

Ils devaient penser qu'ils pouvaient prendre de haut ces filles en raison de leur handicap, et ils pensaient de la même manière pour elle. Elle savait qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose et cela expliquer leur regard sur elle.

Mais elle était sûre qu'ils ne diraient rien, si elle leur disait qui elle était vraiment, elle était aussi à peu près sûre qu'ils ne feraient rien du tout. Ils ne la chasseraient pas, parce qu'ils aimaient avoir un contrôle sur sa vie.

...

Quinn fut soulagé quand ses parents sont sortit après le repas. Elle était allongé sur son lit, la musique résonnant contre les murs de sa chambre, elle se laisser perdre dans ses pensées et attendait que le temps passe.

"Ok, debout" Kurt entra dans sa chambre, la faisant légèrement sursauté. Elle sauta du lit et alla éteindre la musique avant de se tourner vers son meilleure amie et regarder avec méfiance le sac en plastique blanc et le long sac de costume noir qu'il tenait dans chaque main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Quinn n'avait pas besoin de lui demander comment il était entré, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle lui avait donné un double des clés.

"Ca me rend malade de voir ton air si misérable, je sais que tu veux aller au bal"

"Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes" elle secoua la tête avant de se rasseoir sur son lit.

Il soupira avant d'accrocher le sac en plastique sur la poigné de porte et s'assit sur la chaise qui trainé à côté de son lit en posant délicatement le sac de costume sur ses genoux.

"Je sais se que tu pense ... je ne le sais que trop bien. Nous ne pouvons pas danser avec les gens que nous voulons ... et bien si moi je ne peux pas, toi par contre tu pourrais"

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils "Comment, exactement?"

"Nous pourrions te déguiser en garçon"

Elle a seulement ri "Vraiment, Kurt, c'est ta grande idée?"

«Au contraire c'est parfait. Je t'ai obtenu une teinture pour cheveux blonds afin que nous puissions reteindre tes cheveux et tu pourras alors porter un de mes costumes"

Maintenant, elle avait l'air encore plus sceptique "Le prend pas mal Kurt, mais tes vêtements sont un peu ... flamboyant"

"Pas ceux que mon père m'a acheté avant que je lui avoue être gay" Il s'approcha et ouvra le sac en lui montrant un costume noir ordinaire mais pourtant moderne et élégant "Qu'en penses-tu?"

"Sa va vraiment marcher?" se demanda Quinn autant qu'elle posé cette question à Kurt.

"Nous ne le saurons pas si nous n'essayons pas?"

Elle réfléchit encore une seconde, en regardant le costume puis son meilleur ami. Elle hocha ensuite la tête et un sourire grandissant apparu sur son visage.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Laissez des reviews, à moi ainsi qu'au véritable auteur, je suis sur que sa lui ferait très plaisir :)

Pour ce qui est du deuxième chapitre, euh je le posterais peut être dimanche, pas sur. Enfaite je sais pas encore XD tout dépendra de si vous êtes sage :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)

Je suis super contente que l'histoire vous plaise et je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur alerte et leur favori.

Sa me fait aussi très plaisir de voir que certain on prit le temps de me laisser une petite rewiew. Et pour répondre un peu, je trouve aussi que l'amitié Quinn/Kurt est une très bonne idée, tout comme le changement de rôle entre Quinn et Rachel. C'est pour sa que j'en profite pour de nouveau remercier RUMad qui nous offre cette très belle histoire :)

Pour répondre à Camille76260, tu as plus de courage que moi, traduire 93 chapitres je te dis respect XD Sinon il y aura 4 chapitres en tout. J'essayerai de publier le 3 mercredi ou jeudi et le 4 samedi ou dimanche :)

Bin voilà, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il ne fallut pas aussi longtemps qu'ils le pensaient pour à nouveau teindre ses cheveux et revenir à une couleur similaire à celle d'origine. Elle se peigna et Kurt lui mit un peu de gel dans les cheveux, il ne fallait pas en faire de trop non plus. Le costume n'était pas trop mal avec une de ses propres chemises blanches. Kurt avait eu l'idée de bander sa poitrine pour l'aplatir "Cela ne fera que contribuer à ton déguisement" avait-il dit.

Elle se mit à imaginer que si les gens découvraient ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ils la brûleraient comme une sorcière.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Kurt debout derrière elle regarda par-dessus son épaule.

"Whoa!" s'exclama-t-elle, surprise qu'elle n'ait pas l'air trop mal. Elle ressemblait à un mec ... peut-être un mec un peu efféminé ... mais toujours à un mec.

Kurt dit d'un ton sérieux "Je sortirai avec toi"

"Sérieux?"

"Ouais" répondit-il

"Je suis flatté Kurt mais je ne suis pas vraiment sur d'être ton type" Kurt roula des yeux avant de ricaner doucement, son ami n'était pas attiré par les filles de toute façon."Je ne comprends pas ... comment suis-je censé agir? " demanda-t-elle tout à coup, pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter.

"... Juste être toi-même" décida Kurt.

"Hum est au sujet de mes chaussures" Elle baissa les yeux sur ses converses noirs qui commençaient à devenir vraiment vieillotte.

"Personne ne va être à la recherche de tes pieds" lui a-t-il assuré "maintenant" il sortit une flasque de sa veste qu'il avait laissé sur son lit "Juste au cas où tu serais trop nerveuse pour demander à quelqu'un de danser" gloussa t-il.

"Euh, merci" elle prit la flasque et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste "Attends, comment vais-je y aller?"

"J'ai une voiture, tu peux l'emprunter"

"Vraiment? Wow tu as pensé à tout" elle eut un petit rire.

…

Quand ils sortirent de la maison Kurt lui montra d'un signe de tête une voiture garée sur le trottoir d'en face.

"Pas d'offense ok, mais c'est quoi sa?" Se retient-elle de crier en pointant du doigt l'immonde voiture orange qui lui faisait maintenant face.

" Mon père a travaillait sur cette voiture, le propriétaire vient la reprendre demain, j'ai réussi à désactiver le système de sécurité automatique mais que pour un temps limité. Ce qui te laisse à peu près 1h30 devant toi avant qu'il ne se réenclenche, soit donc de retour à 00h15" expliqua-t-il tout en regardant la voiture, Quinn puis sa montre.

" Et si jamais je ne suis pas de retour d'ici la que se passera-t-il?"

" Très simple, le système va se remettre en marche et envoyer une espèce de signal au commissariat le plus proche et tu te retrouveras avec les flics au cul"

" … "

"Quoi! Tu avais besoin d'une voiture, je t'en ai eu une" a t-il répliquait "Juste, promet moi de me la ramener à l'heure"

"T'inquiète" elle sorti son téléphone "Je vais mettre une alarme sur mon téléphone, à minuit ok?"

Il hocha la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration nerveuse, il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était quand même un peu inquiet pour son ami "Bien, essaye de ne pas te casser une jambe" Et sans plus de mot il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Merci pour tout Kurt" elle lui sourit et empoigna les clés qu'il lui tendit, monta dans la voiture et partit.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un aspect familier de fierté sur son visage.

...

Quinn arriva plus tard à la soirée, juste à temps pour voir le couronnement du roi et de la reine du bal.

"Et le roi du bal, de cette année est..." avait-il vraiment besoin de prendre une pause dramatique, tout le monde savaient que ce serait "Finn Hudson" il était le quarterback de l'équipe de football et actuellement le mec le plus populaire du lycée "Et la reine du bal de cette année est ..." oh s'il vous plaît, encore une fois il fallait être débile pour ne pas deviner que sa allait être "Rachel Berry" il y eu des applaudissements quand les deux ont obtenu leurs stupides couronnes en plastique "Et maintenant, le roi et la reine vont se partager une danse"

Quinn regarda subtilement de l'autre côté de la pièce, Rachel été entrain de descendre de la scène pour ce rendre sur la piste de danse et la musique commença. La blonde observa Rachel ... il était évident qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Finn était en train de l'étouffer dans ses bras, tellement il la coller a lui, Rachel tentait de se défère de ses bras mais Finn maintenait une prise possessive autour de sa taille. Il se pencha pour essayer de l'embrasser, Quinn n'a pas entendu ce qui a été dit, mais elle vit la petite brune lui asséner un coup dans le tibia et le repousser plus loin.

Voir Finn revenir à la charge et continuer à tourner comme un rapace autour de la fille qu'elle désirait, était trop pour Quinn, elle préféra s'éloigner avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter.

Elle se retrouva près de l'entrée de la salle et soupira tout en prenant une subtile gorgée de la flasque que Kurt lui avait donné. Elle n'était plus très sur de se qu'elle faisait ici.

Elle ne vit pas Rachel rejeter encore une fois Finn et s'approcher du groupe de filles près de l'endroit où elle se tenait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix douce, distincte et puissante, ce qui l'alerta sur la soudaine proximité de Rachel.

Rachel se plaignait à ses amies, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes et Tina ... ouais c'était le groupe de cheerios dont elle était la capitaine et avec qui elle traînait tout le temps.

"Pouah, personne n'a-t-il de l'alcool ici?" Aux mots de Rachel, Quinn ne put empêcher son corps de se tendre et son regard dévier sur la flasque dans sa main. Devait-elle répondre? Au risque de s'attirer l'attention des cinq Cheerleaders sur elle. Elle ne voulait l'attention que de Rachel et pas de toute sa troupe.

C'est la jeune asiatique, qui repéra la flasque serrait dans les mains de ce mystérieux garçon qui se tenait en toute discrétion pas très loin d'elles vers l'avant.

Rachel chassa ses amis et se dirigea déterminé, ses yeux sur Quinn et la flasque qu'elle tenait. Elle rapprocha subtilement son verre en plastique et Quinn en bon gentleman versa une partie du contenu de la flasque dans son verre.

Quinn pris une autre gorgée et se laissa envahir par ses pensées tout en regardant Rachel du coin de l'œil qui commençait à boire tranquillement la liqueur de Kurt.

Ceci est ta chance, tu as Rachel Berry, la fille de tes rêve, debout tout près de toi, elle ne sait pas qui tu es, elle ne te regarderait même pas si elle savait qui tu es vraiment, alors fonce qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

"T-tu veux danser?" demanda-t-elle, sans trop changer sa voix, pourquoi le devrait-elle? Rachel ne savait pas qui elle était de toute façon.

Elle tendit la main à la reine du bal.

"Oui, je veux" sourit Rachel en prenant la main tendue afin que Quinn puisse la ramener à la piste de danse.

Rachel mit doucement ses mains autour du cou de Quinn et celle-ci plaça ses mains tremblantes sur la taille de Rachel. Elles se balançaient doucement au rythme de la musique leurs yeux accroché l'un à l'autre et Quinn se sentit se perdre dans ces orbes chocolat.

Rachel commença à étudier le visage devant elle ... ce qui rendit la blonde encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et la fit inconsciemment déglutir.

Rachel fini par rompre le silence "J'aimerais danser avec toi toute la nuit, mais la vérité c'est que mes pieds sont en train de me tuer" Elles baissèrent toute les deux les yeux pour voir Rachel portait des talons aiguilles. "Mais laisse-moi deviner, tu penses qu'ils sont super sexy. J'ai raison?"

"Je pense qu'ils ne valent pas la torture" admis Quinn.

"Vraiment?" elle fut surprise, un gars qui se souciait réellement de son bien-être "Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors?"

"Pourquoi ne pas les enlevé?" Proposa Quinn.

"Je me sentirais un peu bizarre sans"

"Et si j'enlève les miennes" Suggéra Quinn.

"Vraiment?" Le front de Rachel se plissa et sa confusion augmenta face à se garçon.

"Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes bizarre à cause de ça"

Elles se sont toutes deux arrêté de danser et glissèrent leurs chaussures sur le sol. Quinn été soulagé de voir que Rachel ne faisait pas de commentaire sur son choix de chaussure.

La vérité est que Rachel les avait remarqué, mais elle n'avait pas envi de s'en préoccuper, elle voulait juste revenir dans les bras de ce garçon. Elles reprirent leur position d'avant mais cette fois Quinn était plus confiante. Elle avait déplacé ses mains dans le dos de Rachel réduisant ainsi la proximité entre leur deux corps mais c'était sans compter sur Rachel qui en profita pour coller entièrement son corps à celui de Quinn, faisant frissonner cette dernière, et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

"Alors, pourquoi ne t-ai-je jamais vu avant?" demanda Rachel

"Peut-être n'as tu tout simplement pas regardé au bon endroit"

"Tu sors avec quelqu'un?"

"Hum Non"

"Dans quel cours vas-tu?"

Quinn se mordit la lèvre, et décida que c'était mieux d'éviter les questions, elle ne voulait pas parler de sa toute façon "Dit moi trois choses que tu aimes" elle voulait en savoir le plus possible sur Rachel, mais elle savait que son temps était compté.

"Euh, je voudrais faire des spectacles à Broadway ... Barbra Streisand ... et conduire à 2 heures du matin juste pour me vider la tête" elle s'arrêta "Et" se décalant de son épaule pour la regarder droit dans les yeux "je t'aime" dit-elle doucement "Cela fait quatre choses" murmura-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser le garçon qui lui faisait face. Quinn se gela dans un premier temps, en état de choc, avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits et lui rendre son baiser … elle ne pouvait y croire, c'était forcément un rêve, elle était entrain d'embrasser Rachel Berry, c'était le paradis ... ou en tout cas le plus près que vous pouvez obtenir sans mourir. Quinn eu à peine le temps de profiter du baiser que déjà la petite brune s'écartait de ses lèvres "Et j'aime la façon dont tu embrasse ... ça fait cinq" elle lui chuchota à l'oreille les yeux fermée.

Rachel se pencha plus près et Quinn baissa la tête pour reconnecter leurs lèvres. Elle voulait les sentir à nouveau, les gouter encore et encore, mais le temps était contre elle.

La sonnerie de son téléphone fit éclater leur bulle et les ramena à la réalité. Quinn s'arracha avec regret des bras de Rachel pour trouver son téléphone.

"Oh non" c'est l'alarme qui sonnait, il était minuit "Je dois y aller, je suis désolé" elle regarda autour d'elle et ramassa ses chaussures ... ou plutôt sa chaussure, elle ne pu en trouvait qu'une.

"Attend" Rachel essaya de lui attraper la main, mais Quinn recula. Techniquement, elle aurait pu rester un peu plus longtemps, mais elle était complètement flippée, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, Kurt, le bal, Rachel, le baiser, la voiture, sa transformation, l'alarme, sa chaussure, elle était perdue, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait sortir, rentré au plus vite.

"Attends, s'il te plaît"

"Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je promets-" Que pouvait-elle promettre? Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait promettre, sauf qu'elle ne dirait jamais la vérité à Rachel "Je dois y aller" dit-elle avec regret. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps, alors elle se mit à courir tout droit vers la sorti avec sa converse dans la main qui se balançait au rythme de sa course.

"Attend, attend!" Rachel courait toujours à sa suite "Je ne sais même pas ton nom" elle respirait défaitiste quand elle perdu de vue le garçon, elle était tombée si vite pour lui.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à mercredi ou jeudi :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hey bonjour tout le monde :)

Je sais j'ai un jour de retard mais je dois dire que se chapitre a été plus long à traduire que les deux premiers.

Je tiens encore à vous remercier, vous qui lisez cette histoire ainsi que ceux qui prennent un peu de temps pour me laissaient des reviews. Sa me rend trop happy :D

Donc voila j'espère que se chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le lundi suivant, dans le lycée tout le monde ne parlait que du bal de promo. Quinn avait repris son style débraillé de d'habitude, mais cette fois avec les cheveux blonds. Elle était assise dans la cour à l'opposé de Rachel Berry et son petit groupe de Cheerios.

Quinn avait encore du mal à croire aux événements du bal, elle lui avait parlé, avait dansé avec elle et, plus étonnant, l'avait embrassé. En voyant Rachel, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres du bout des doigts, se rappelant les lèvres de celle-ci contre les siennes.

Et plus, elle la regardait, plus elle y pensait. Rachel était juste assise là, à parler avec ses amies ... tout comme vendredi ... comme si rien ne s'était passé ... parce que rien ne s'était passé, elle ne pouvait pas en parler, elle ne pouvait pas recommencer, cela deviendrait et resterait seulement un souvenir.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune idée que Rachel et ses amies parler d'elle ou plutôt de son homologue masculin.

"Donc, nous t'avons vu danser avec ce gars-là au bal ..." A commencé Mercedes, elles avaient toutes parlé de leur expérience de bal et maintenant elles voulaient tout savoir sur Rachel et son mystérieux cavalier.

"Ouais" Rachel ne pu empêcher le sourire éclatant qui honora rapidement ses lèvres.

"Alors ..." la pressa Santana.

"Je ne sais même pas son nom" Elle se mit à rire nerveusement en prévision du jugement de ses amies "Il était … je sais pas … comme un gentleman ... il ne voulait pas parler de lui, il voulait juste entendre parler de moi ... il m'a demandé de lui dire trois choses que j'aimais ... je lui ai dit des choses que je n'ai jamais avoué à personne"

"Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas parler de lui parce qu'il est gay ou quelque chose dans le genre" suggéra Santana.

"Pourquoi serait-il gay, il m'a embrassée ..." Elle s'arrêta, laissant sa langue courir sur ses lèvres, comme si elle essayait de ressentir à nouveau le baiser "C'était le baiser le plus intense et romantique que j'ai jamais connu ..." avoua-t-elle avec un petit air rêveur.

"Je sais pas, il semblait un peu maigre ... un peu comme cette efféminé, quel est son nom déjà?" demanda Santana au groupe.

"Ah! … euh … Kurt?" Essaya Mercedes après être sortit de ses pensée.

"Oh ouais Kurt" Reprit Tina "Le gars avec qui tu dansais été un peu efféminé comme lui"

"Ce n'était pas lui" s'énerva Rachel.

"Non, mais il lui ressembler beaucoup" Se moqua Santana.

"Je n'ai pas embrassé Kurt" souligna à nouveau Rachel.

"Non, pas Kurt, mais le gars blond et c'était plus vu comment tu étais collé a lui"

"C'était juste un baiser" se défendis Rachel.

"Ouais c'était un putain de long baiser, tu l'as pratiquement fait avec lui" contra Santana.

Rachel poussa un profond soupir, pourquoi essayaient-elles de ruiner sa romance avec ce mystérieux garçon? D'ailleurs, elle commença à se demander ce qui se serait passé si il était resté, et si son cavalier avait ressenti autant d'émotion qu'elle pendant leur baiser. Elle espérait que c'était le cas ou du moins elle aimait le penser.

...

Après plus ample discussion sur la nuit du bal, Rachel partit en direction de son casier. Elle l'ouvrit et allait commencer à prendre ses livres quand elle fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par une chaussure qui pendait devant son visage, chaussure qui lui était très familière.

Elle se retourna et se mit immédiatement sur la défensive quand elle vit que c'était Finn qui faisait pendre la chaussure en face de son visage. "Où a tu eu ça?" Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'amusait à balancer la converse devant son visage avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui lui donnait l'envi de le giflé.

"Quoi?" il haussa les épaules, comme si de rien n'était.

La Cheerios tendit la main pour attraper la chaussure, mais Finn l'arracha de sa vue et la mit un peu plus hors de sa portée "Donne-la-moi Finn!" dit-elle sèchement.

"Quoi, c'est la mienne" il sourit de plus belle, recula puis se mit à courir dans le couloir.

"Donne-moi cette chaussure Finn" fit la petite brune alors qu'elle s'élançait après lui à toute allure en essayant de pas se faire distancer "Donne-moi cette chaussure" cria-t-elle frustrés.

Alors que Finn fut distrait une main bronzée arracha la chaussure de sa main.

"Puis-je avoir la chaussure, s'il te plaît Santana" Demanda calmement Rachel en arrivant vers elle et lui tendant la main.

"Bien sûr" elle sourit et lui passa la chaussure "Je ne suis pas sure mais pourquoi est-elle si importante?"

"Elle appartient à ce garçon avec qui elle a dansé pendant le bal" Cracha Finn avec dédain révélant par la même occasion ses vraies couleurs, la jalousie.

"Le vert ne te va pas très bien Finnocence" Santana ricana tout en conduisant son capitaine loin du Quaterback confus.

…

Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina et Mercedes se retrouvaient rassemblée dans une classe vide, assises autour d'une des tables avec en son centre la converse noire.

"Donc, ça appartient au gars que tu as rencontré vendredi soir"

"Ouais ... mes chaussures me faisait mal aux pieds, il a donc proposé que je les enlève et pour pas que je me sente trop mal a l'aise, il a aussi enlevé les siennes ... Je suppose que Finn à du la prendre au moment ou nous parlions"

"Ou au moment où tu étais trop occuper avec sa bouche" Se moqua Santana sous le regard noir de Rachel.

"Alors, il a juste couru comme sa, sans sa chaussure?" demanda Mercedes perplexe.

"Ouais, il semblait vraiment paniqué ... il n'était que minuit, mais son téléphone a sonné et il est partit"

"Oh mon dieu" commença à rire Santana.

"Quoi?" demandèrent les autres presque à l'unisson.

"C'est comme Cendrillon, le gars qui s'enfuit à minuit avant que le sort ne se dissipe, ton prince charmant est un pauvre" elle eut un petit rire avant de réaliser la façon dont les quatre filles la regardaient. "Quoi?"

"Rien" dit pudiquement Rachel "C'est juste, que je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de conte de fées"

"Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de Cendrillon" murmura sèchement la Latina en roulant des yeux.

"Mouaih, tu viens d'en parler un peu trop passionnément, puis" Rachel murmura "De toute façon" elle se décida à changer de sujet avant que Santana ne réplique, et montrant la chaussure "Qu'est-ce que vous en pensaient?" elle voulait leur opinion malgré qu'elles ne l'ai vu que brièvement cette nuit-là.

"Ses pieds ne puent pas" Brittany a décidé de parler la première "La chaussure ne sent pas mauvais ce qui signifie que ses pieds ne puent pas. C'est déjà un excellent choix Rach"

"... Merci Britt" dit lentement Rachel "Quoi d'autre?"

"Ses pieds sont vraiment petits" Fit de nouveau Brittany, après avoir réexaminé la chaussure.

"Alors ... ça doit être un mec vraiment minuscule" ajouta Tina.

"Il est plus grand que moi" le défendit Rachel.

"Il n'est pas difficile d'être plus grand que toi" Fit remarquer Santana avec un sourire moqueur faisant ainsi rire les autre Cheerios. Rachel sourit aussi, sachant que c'était juste une taquinerie amicale.

"Donc, à partir de la chaussure, nous pouvons dire qu'il est un peu petit mais pas trop" Mercedes essayait de choisir les bons mots pour ne plus froisser Berry.

"Peut-être … débraillé?" demanda Tina.

"La chaussure est juste vieille ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est débraillé" Le défendit encore une fois Rachel.

"Ton gars est quand même venu en converse" a souligné Santana.

"Peut-être que son nom est dans la chaussure" Les quatre filles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la grande blonde avant de lui lancé un regard curieux "Quoi" Elle haussa les épaules "Ma mère met mon nom dans mes chaussures"

Rachel regarda Tina, Mercedes et Santana, avant de revenir à la chaussure, elle haussa les épaules et soupira à elle-même avant de prendre la chaussure et regarder à l'intérieur, elle l'inspecta et trouva un «L» écrit en couleur argent sur la languète.

"Il ya un L, à l'intérieur ici"

"Donc, nous savons que son nom commence par un L..." Mercedes se tut et elles recommencèrent à penser.

Rachel rompit le silence "C'est moi ou il n'y a aucun garçon de notre année avec un nom commençant par un L"

"Eh bien comme tu as dit qu'il était un peu petit pour un gars, c'est peut-être un élève de première année" a suggéré Tina.

"Wow, alors la c'est pire que tout, tu as embrassé un étudiant de première année" grimaça Santana.

"Non" dit sévèrement Rachel "Il était trop mature pour être un étudiant de première année"

"Peut-être que c'est l'étiquetage de quel pied ça va, ma mère ou San le fait parfois, pour moi aussi"

Les yeux de la Latina s'écarquillèrent à la mention de son nom, les trois autres filles lui jetèrent un regard étrange avant de retourner leur attention vers Rachel et la converse encore dans ses mains.

Rachel secoua la tête "Bonne idée Britt" dit-elle doucement "mais c'est la chaussure de droite, pas celle de gauche (gauche=left en anglais, d'ou la remarque de Britt)" Elles se turent pendant quelques secondes, essayant de trouver une autre théorie, quand Rachel soupira lentement résigné "Ca n'a plus d'importance, il ne m'a même pas dit quel cours il suivait, si ça se trouve il ne fait même pas parti du lycée" elle prit la chaussure et la glissa dans son sac avant de partir à son prochain cours.

...

Deux jours plus tard Rachel n'avait fait aucun progrès sur le propriétaire de la converse noir qui été actuellement dans son casier.

Cela devenait une obsession inquiétante pour elle. Tous les jours elle transportait la chaussure au lycée, la gardant soit dans son sac, soit dans son casier pour ensuite la ramener dans sa maison, de sorte que même chez elle, elle pensait à lui en permanence.

Elle était à son casier quand une main passa devant elle et arracha la chaussure de son casier, juste en face d'elle.

"Tu as encore cette chose"

Cette fois, Rachel fut plus rapide et réussi à lui arracher des mains avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la mettre hors de sa portée.

"Dégage Finn"

"Pourquoi ne pas abandonner, ton prince charmant ne se souci pas de toi, il ne veut pas te revoir" Il s'avança plus près d'elle si bien que la brune se retrouva piégé entre lui et son casier "Alors, oublie le et accepte mon offre, nous serions le couple le plus populaire, nous aurions tout pouvoir sur ce lycée" il se pencha en avant et ramena une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle lui giflé la main "Ne me touche pas. Pourquoi, toi, ne pas abandonner, je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, tu n'es qu'un abruti" elle essaya de le repousser mais avec sa force de mouche le grand garçon ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. "Nous sommes allés à un rendez-vous ensemble, nous n'avons jamais été un couple. Tu as essayé de m'embrasser et j'ai cru que j'allais me noyer tellement tu me bavais dessus. Et ce n'était que l'une des nombreuses choses qui clochaient cette nuit-là"

"Tu m'a à peine donné une chance, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manque?" il semblait si confiant.

"En tout cas se ne sont pas tes baiser mouillé ou ton attitude souvent offensante qui vont me manquer, tu es et tu resteras toujours un idiot. Alors, arrête un peu de me harceler et laisse moi tranquille" Cracha-t-elle avec colère.

"Peut importe, tu viendras ramper à mes pied, lorsque tu te rendras compte que se n'est qu'un minable" Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une autre voix la fit s'arrêter.

"Rachel qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette chaussure?" Kurt fut surpris de son audace, il ne parlé jamais à ces gens, mais de voir la chaussure de Quinn dans la main de Rachel l'avait inquiété.

"Attends, tu sais à qui elle appartient?" demanda-t-elle avec espoir en montrant la converse qu'elle tenait par les lacets.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commencèrent à sortir dans le couloir, y compris Santana et Brittany qui arrivaient un peu trop tard pour défendre leur capitaine.

"Ouais, elle appartient à Quinn" Il ne sembla pas comprendre que cette chaussure avait à voir avec quoi que ce soit.

Rachel fronça les sourcils confuse "Quoi! Non, elle appartient au gars que j'ai rencontré vendredi soir"

Kurt ne comprenait pas les mots de la cheerleader, lui tout se qu'il voulait c'était récupérer la chaussure de son amie "Non, c'est la chaussure de Quinn. Elle porte ces converse tout le temps … sauf ces dernier temps" dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Rachel.

"Non! Elle appartient au gars que j'ai rencontré vendredi soir dernier au bal" Cria-t-elle sur le garçon qui n'avait pas l'air d'écouter un traitre mot de se qu'elle disait.

Et c'est à se moment la que Kurt ce rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Il se gela pendant quelques secondes et réfléchit à toute allure ... il devait trouver Quinn et vite. Il se mit alors à courir le plus vite possible hors de la scène.

"Hahaha, ton prince charmant est une princesse. Gouine!"

Rachel entendit les paroles de Finn et toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir se mirent à rire en réalisant que le garçon mystérieux qu'elle recherchait n'était pas un garçon mais une fille. Ils se moquaient d'elle, pouffaient, la montrer du doigt, mais son esprit était porté ailleurs, ses yeux suivaient ce garçon qui venait de lui faire face, et dont ses amis lui avaient déjà parlé, Kurt. Il courait, il va surement rejoindre la jeune fille qui, apparemment, est la propriétaire de la converse dans ses mains.

Etait ce possible, ce pourrait-il que le garçon qu'elle recherche depuis le début soit en réalité une fille? Était-ce même vrai que se soit cette fille, Quinn? Elle pensait que Quinn avait les cheveux roses, les a-t-elle re-teind juste pour cette nuit-là? Et si c'était la chaussure de Quinn, pourquoi y avait-il un «L» à l'intérieur?

Elle avait besoin de savoir, elle s'élança au-delà des personnes goguenardes et pris le chemin que Kurt venait de prendre, de sorte qu'elle puisse trouver Quinn.

…

Kurt tourna au coin du couloir quand il se cogna dans la personne qu'il recherchait. Il reprit son équilibre en se tenant à ces bras "Ah! Bien, je te cherchai" a-t-il haletait.

"T'es sûr que sa va?" a-t-elle demandé avec un souci réel dans la voix.

"Je suis désolé, je suis tellement, tellement désolée"

"Quoi? De quoi?"

"Quinn?" Kurt grimaça à l'entente de cette voix derrière lui, mais Quinn regarda la propriétaire de la voix avec surprise.

"Elle sait mon nom?" murmura Quinn, pas sûr de ce qui se passait, mais très surprise de voir que Rachel l'avait appelée par son nom.

"Je suis désolé" murmura encore Kurt.

L'expression de Quinn chuta quand elle vit sa converse dans la main de Rachel.

Elle reporta son regard sûr le garçon juste en face d'elle tout en lançant de petit coup d'œil sur Berry qui se tenait toujours au bout du couloir "Qu'a tu fais?" chuchota-t-elle sévèrement avec une certaine panique dans la voix.

"Désolé" il baissa la tête.

Rachel commença à courir vers elle et Quinn eu la désagréable impression qu'on lui passé la corde au cou. Elle paniqua, lâcha Kurt et se mit à courir. C'est une activité que les élèves pratiquaient beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Elle esquiva de nombreux étudiants, la capitaine des cheerleaders toujours sur ces talons mais cela était plus facile pour elle car les étudiants se séparaient comme la mer rouge à son passage.

Quinn tourna au coin d'un des couloirs pour échapper à la vue de sa poursuivante, elle s'élança ensuite dans une salle de classe vide. Malheureusement Rachel l'a vit et maintenant, elle était prise au piège.

"Merde, merde, merde"

La blonde se tenait figé au milieu de la salle de classe, elle ferma les yeux quand elle entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière elle et fermer la porte de la salle.

Elle devait faire face, elle savait qu'elle le devait. Alors, elle se retourna lentement et comme prévu Rachel Berry se tenait prés de la porte tenant toujours sa chaussure dans sa main.

Avant que Quinn n'est pût discourir sur la moindre excuse, Rachel parla la première "Donne-moi ton pied?" dit-elle doucement.

"Quoi?"

"Donne-moi ton pied droit?" répéta Rachel, en s'avançant lentement vers elle comme un prédateur.

Quinn sentit sa gorge se resserré et sa respiration se faire plus dur. Plus la petite brune avançait vers elle, plus elle reculait. Jusqu'au moment ou elle trébucha contre le pied d'une chaise et finisse par s'asseoir sur la table derrière elle.

Elle se figea quand Rachel attrapa sa cheville droite, enleva la chaussure qu'elle portait pour ensuite prendre la converse et la faire glisser sur son pied déchaussé.

Pas de mots n'étaient nécessaires, c'était un ajustement parfait, et Rachel pouvait voir que ... cette fille assise en face d'elle, en regardant de plus près, était le garçon du bal, pour qui elle avait eu tout de suite des sentiments.

"Alors?" Elle croisa les bras attendant une explication.

Quinn, sauta hors du bureau et fit quelques pas loin de Rachel, elle avait besoin d'espace ou elle allait suffoquer.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, la converse lui rappelant le moment le plus merveilleux et le plus magique de sa vie, l'autre lui rappelant la réalité de l'avant et de l'après.

"C'est mon ami, Kurt, qui en a eu l'idée"

Rachel se moqua "Alors vous avez du tout les deux bien rire?"

"Je suis désolé, je l'ai fait ..." elle renifla "seulement parce que je t'aime" dit-elle faiblement, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

"Alors, pourquoi a tu fais ça?" Rachel était sur le point de pleurer aussi. Le garçon pour qui elle c'était si vite éprise s'avéré être une fille, c'était juste un immense canular, c'est Finn qui devait bien rire d'elle à l'heure actuelle.

Quinn renifla et se racla la gorge "Je voulais juste te rencontrer, apprendre à te connaître, le vrai toi, pas celle qui se pavane comme une reine dans tout le lycée. Ces quelques instants que j'ai passé avec toi, j'ai appris à connaître tout un pan différent de toi et j'ai réalisé que je t'aime vraiment, j'aime tous de toi et c'est vraiment débile de te dire ça, moi qui ne suit rien comparer a toi"

"Alors, pourquoi m'a tu humilier?" Cracha-t-elle, les bras toujours croisés contre sa poitrine.

"Tu n'étais pas censé découvrir que c'était moi"

"Alors, tu voulais juste me faire du mal, apparaissant de nulle part et me faire ..."

"Qu'est-ce que je te fais, Rachel?" Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander avec espoir, ses oreilles aux aguets prête à entendre les prochain mots de la brune.

C'était la première fois que Quinn disait son nom, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et elle se surprit à aimer entendre son propre nom rouler sur la langue de la blonde.

"Tu sais c'est drôle ... je te regarde et je me demande maintenant, comment ai-je pu un seul instant croire que tu étais un gars. Je veux dire ... regarde toi ... Je suppose que l'éclairage était très flatteur cette nuit-là" conclut-elle à elle-même.

"Rachel, je suis tellement désolé" S'excusa la blonde avec des larmes dans les yeux et de la sincérité dans ses paroles.

"Ouais ... Pas autant que moi" murmura Rachel avant d'incliner la tête, incapable de regarder l'expression triste de Quinn et elle préféra fuir, laissant la blonde dans la salle de classe vide.

* * *

Alors petite question : Pourquoi un L dans la chaussure de Quinn? Allez c'est facile quand même, je vous laisse chercher et je vous dit à bientôt dans le prochain et dernier chapitre :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolé pour se gros retard mais je tiens à dire pour ma défense que c'est pas de ma faute XD J'ai plus internet chez moi et c'est un peu la grosse galère.

Enfin bref le voici, le voila, le quatrième et dernier chapitre. Et vous aurait votre réponse pour la fameuse lettre L :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Environ une semaine plus tard Rachel était misérable et Quinn n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que la nouvelle se répande comme une traînée de poudre. Rachel passée pour une victime et Quinn pour la lesbienne de service.

Rachel était consciente d'en avoir trop demandé. Elle voulait que le garçon rencontré au bal soit son unique amour. Était-ce si fou? Alors qu'elle était encore au lycée et même pas encore à sa dernière année, mais elle voulait trouver son véritable amour ... comme dans les contes de fées.

Elle était la capitaine des Cheerios, elle avait le pouvoir et le look, elle pouvait avoir n'importe qui elle voulait, attendre la parfaite personne, parce qu'elle voulait juste quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, pour elle et pas son statut.

Elle était complètement perdu et pour rien arrangé à son état elle avait passé le week-end entier à penser à cette fille, Quinn. Elle avait même rêvé d'elle, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir s'en souvenir ... ou de vouloir en parler à qui que ce soit.

Rachel l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. D'habitude, elle avait les cheveux roses qui attiraient toujours son attention. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'avait pas reconnu la jeune fille. Mais elle devait bien reconnaitre que Quinn était belle et qu'elle aurait pu facilement faire partie des Cheerios .

L'enseignant n'était pas encore présent dans la salle de classe et les bavardages remplirent peu à peu la salle, tandis que Rachel était perdue dans ses pensées. Quand le brouhaha qui c'était emparé des lieux se stoppa net, elle pensa que leur prof devait être arrivé. Elle leva les yeux vers la porte et au lieu de voir M. Schuster leur professeur d'espagnol, elle vit Quinn.

Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent immédiatement l'un à l'autre, ceux noisette de Quinn la regardait avec une telle intensité ... ceux qui étaient quelque chose elle devait bien l'admettre. Encore une raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle dansait et embrasser une fille. Elle était trop distraite par ces yeux.

"Gouine"

Rachel fut sortie de ses pensées apaisantes et les deux filles perdirent le contact visuel lorsque Quinn regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de Rachel, la personne qui avait crié l'insulte.

Finn, bien sûr, qui recommença de nouveau "Gouine, gouine, gouine, gouine" a-t-il commencé à chanter et le petit nombre de ses amis dans la salle le rejoignit en chantant le mot à haute voix.

Quinn les ignora et prit place sur la table de devant près de la porte, elle gardait les yeux sur le bureau en face d'elle et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Rachel sentit quelque chose remuer en elle pendant qu'elle regardait Quinn se recroqueviller sur son siège, pour tenter de disparaître.

Finn se leva du sien et fit un geste de la main à ses amis pour qu'il cesse de chanter. Il se dirigea vers Quinn, sa grande taille la dominant.

"Je suis confus Quinn, veux tu être une fille ou un garçon? Peut-être les deux? Fille la moitié d'un trimestre, garçon l'autre moitié?"

Le crissement d'une chaise repoussé détourna l'attention de tout le monde avant même que la cheerleader ne parle "Laisse-la tranquille Finn!"

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, même ceux noisette "Tu veux dire que tu es de son côté maintenant?" il ricanait avec une grimace de dégoût.

"Et si je le suis?" Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, surtout pas avec Santana présente dans la salle. Santana et Brittany regardé attentivement la scène de leurs sièges.

"Attends, tu vas pas me dire que sa ta plus?" Lui demanda-t-il, toujours à côté de Quinn.

Rachel hocha la tête subtilement, lentement, elle s'approcha de Quinn "La chose est, Finn, qu'elle a eu plus de couilles que n'importe lequel d'entre vous" Elle prit la main de Quinn la tirant vers le haut de son siège. Sans avertissement, elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Quinn et l'attirant vers elle, posa ses lèvres contre celle de la blonde, faisant haleter Quinn dans le baiser. Ce baiser était tellement plus que la nuit du bal, cette fois Rachel l'embrassait vraiment, elle, Quinn et pas un garçon qu'elle venait de rencontrer, mais sa vraie personne. Il était parfait dans l'esprit de Quinn. Rachel se dégagea la première pour reprendre son souffle et dit à Finn "et elle embrasse 1000 fois mieux que toi" bien que ce n'était pas difficile lorsque l'on comparait à Finn.

Elle tendit la main à Quinn, ses yeux ne quittant pas la blonde. Quinn sourit avant de glisser sa main dans celle de Rachel. Sans plus attendre la petite brune tira la blonde hors de la salle de classe, passant devant leur professeur d'espagnol qui les rappela à l'ordre, mais elles ne l'écoutaient pas. Elles déambulaient tout simplement dans le couloir, main dans la main, en souriant, et parfois se jetant des regards en coin.

...

Pendant ce temps de retour dans la salle de classe, Brittany se tourna vers Santana "Si Rachel aime les sweet lady kisses, sa veut dire qu'elle est comme nous et que nous aussi on peut le dire à tout le monde"

Santana sentit ses yeux se creuser, Brittany l'avait dit calmement mais elle espérait que personne ne l'avait entendu parler, heureusement personne ne faisait attention à elles, tous avez le regard rivé sur Mr. Schuster qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Finn, de sorte qu'elle murmura en retour "Je sais Britt, mais nous allons encore garder le secret, ok?"

"Oh, d'accord" dit-elle avec une moue triste.

"Nous avons besoin de garder le secret" a-t-elle souligné "Mais bientôt je te le promet"

"C'est vrai?" Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers elle plein d'espoir.

"Tu sais quoi B? Nous en reparlerons quand nous serons rentrés, ok?"

"Okay" Santana ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au sourire éclatant que lui envoyait la blonde et elle reporta son attention sur le prof d'espagnol pour cacher ses rougeurs.

...

Comme Quinn n'avait pas de voiture, le bal de promo en étant la preuve, elles utilisèrent celle de Rachel pour leur évasion. Maintenant, la blonde et la brune se trouvaient dans un parc assises sur l'herbe sous le soleil d'été, à parler.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?" Questionna Quinn, elle était tellement curieuse.

"Outre le fait que tu embrasses très bien?" Rachel sourit.

Quinn baissa la tête et porta son regard sur ses mains, pour cacher le rouge qui lui monter au joues "Il y a une autre raison?"

"Oui ..." tout d'un coup, elle ne se sentait plus aussi confiante que lorsqu'elles étaient en classe "J'ai réalisé que tu avais fait tout ça pour te rapprocher de moi, juste pour me rencontrer ... et je pensais que c'était très romantique ... et" elle se mordit les lèvres timidement "Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à toi"

"Vraiment?" Quinn se mordit la lèvre et pensa que Rachel est très mignonne lorsqu'elle était gêné.

"Oui" elle hocha la tête timidement "Je t'avais déjà remarqué avant au lycée, mais ... je me sentais un peu intimidé par toi"

Quinn se mit à rire légèrement "C'est marrant je pensais exactement la même chose de toi ... sauf que je sais que si j'avais essayé de te parler, je me serais prise un slushie en plein visage, sans compter les moqueries qui aurait suivi"

Rachel avait un air triste parce qu'elle savait que c'était vrai, mais ... "Je n'aurais pas été la seul à t'humilier" a-t-elle ajouté le cœur un peu pus léger.

"Merci" elle sourit "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis assise ici avec toi ... En faite je m'attends à tout moment à se que Finn saute de derrière un arbre avec son armé de babouin qui lui sert de coéquipier et des slushies dans chaque main"

"Cela n'arrivera pas, je te le promets"

"Eh bien merci, je suppose" elle se mit à rire légèrement.

"Quinn, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose" dit Rachel sérieusement.

"Okay" Quinn hocha la tête, nerveuse à cause de l'utilisation du ton de Rachel "Que veux-tu savoir?"

"Pourquoi un «L» dans ta chaussure?"

"Oh, eh bien, ma sœur avait exactement les mêmes chaussures avant, elle a déménagé, même taille et tout alors j'ai mis un «L» dans la mienne pour pas qu'on les confonde"

"Non, pourquoi la lettre «L»?" Rachel eut un petit rire face au visage cramoisi de Quinn qui se rendit compte de son monologue inutile.

"Mon vrai prénom est Lucy" admet-elle timidement "Mais je préfère Quinn, c'est mon deuxième prénom" Elle ajouta "Quel est ton deuxième prénom?"

"Euh ... Barbra"

"Comme dans Streisand" ria-elle.

"Apparemment, oui" elle rit aussi.

"Quels sont tes rêves?" demanda Quinn, voulant en savoir le plus possible dans le cas ou ce moment prendrait fin trop vite.

"Tu vas rire" dit-elle en riant timidement.

"Non, je te promets"

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre "Me produire sur une scène de Broadway"

"Wow, vraiment, enfin tu veux dire dans des comédies musicales et tout ces trucs"

"C'est un secret, mais oui ... je vais à des cours de danse et il y a des cours de chant au lycée, sans parler du groupe de théâtre local ... Heureusement, personne du lycée n'y va donc je peut garder sa secret"

"Tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte"

"Je sais, mais je ne peut m'empêcher de me soucier de ce que les gens pensent"

"Tu ne devrait pas te soucier de quoi que ce soit, tu es belle Rachel et je me réjouis d'avance le jour ou je viendrait t'admiré sur une scène de Broadway"

"Ah oui?"

"Ouais, j'ai l'intention d'être à tes côtés le plus longtemps possible, enfin si tu me le permet bien sur"

Rachel sourit et hocha la tête avant que son expression redevienne sérieuse. "Je veux essayer cette Quinn" Son nom sonnait tellement mieux que la fois ou Rachel l'avait crié dans le couloir le jour ou elle avait tout découvert.

Quinn remarqua Rachel se pencher vers son visage "Hum … Et pour le lycée?"

"Tu as raison je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me préoccuper de se que les autre pence de moi … je tiens trop à toi" murmura-t-elle alors que ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de Quinn. Le baiser d'abord chaste devient de plus en plus intense, la chaleur du soleil d'été ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la chaleur de leur baiser passionné.

Rachel rompit leur baiser et posa son front contre celui de Quinn, plongeant son regard dans celui noisette et elle lui murmura "Je veux juste que tu le sache, cela ne signifie pas que je t'ai pardonné"

"Okay" Quinn haussa les épaules, mais souriait toujours.

"Eh bien pas encore" Quinn sourit de plus belle et reconnecta leurs lèvres pour un autre baisser passionné.

Et elles vécurent heureuses pour toujours.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini les amis :D J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus. Merci à tout le monde de m'avoir lu et d'avoir pris le temps de laissé des reviews et surtout un grand merci à RUMad qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire :)

Pour répondre à Laurine, oui, j'ai l'intention de traduire d'autre fic mais comme mon problème d'internet ne sera pas réglé avant le 29 mai il faudra patienté un peu.

Encore merci, merci et à bientôt pour la prochaine fic :)


End file.
